pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Sir Pikmin/Archive4
This is the fourth archive for my talk page. Do not edit it, edit here. __TOC__ An Argument on Semantics and Badges Have you noticed the Achievement thing on Central wikia? looks kinda... well...Truth is what do we do about it? :I think it would fit in nicely if combined with the current ranks system. ::I feel the same way, and we can easily integrate our ranks into it. The only problem is that any achievements you may have already gotten but before they are installed are unobtainable. I'm also wondering if it is already out, as judging by what the commenter are saying some wikis have it, but others don't. If I find out it is ready for installment I'll definitely put a poll up, but first I gotta see. No worries. The Wikia Ranks must be 10 times better than my little rank system! :Nah, maybe four times at most, but that's only because they can fully integrate their ranks system into a wiki. Also, we will use the ranks you thought up in the new Achievements system somehow when it comes to Pikmin Fanon. Then it will be the best rewards system EVER! : : :But can we add A captain rank thing? Your "little rank system" is really better than any achievements system that is just an "edit X times" system. Until Wikia can figure out some way to manually give achievements and take away falsely earned achievements, I can't truly approve of their system. --Yoshord 03:20, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :I agree with Yoshord. I do not want this at Kirby Wikia because this will just encourage useless spam edits and other crap. It is best to avoid this so we will not have random people create crap on the articles. -- Ok, I'll try to get to everyone one at a time. @Pikness: Can you please explain what you mean A captain rank thing? @Yoshord and Gamefreak: I just looked at the Help:Achievements page on Central and it says that blocked and banned users have their badges and leaderboard status removed, so anyone that tries to boost badges with bad edits can be banned and they lose everything they boosted for. So we could just put up a clearly stated notice for everyone when they edit a page saying that boosting edits gets you blocked or banned without warning. Also, if you don't like it, vote in the polls! The last time I looked at it the Yes's were winning 5:1, but it could turn around. You have until the 10th to do so. @Yoshord: I'm assuming you were the person that voted to remove one or all or the admins here. If so, can you explain please? I'm not mad, just curious how we can improve admin-user relations around here. @Everyone: I'm kinda wondering about the two people that voted that maybe having users have their ages somewhere on their user page. As that poll is going now, having that happen would be optional for pretty much everyone on this wiki. My basic idea behind it was so that the admins wouldn't confuse some of the younger (11 and under) users here that don't know as many words as the admins (I'm assuming we admins are all around the 13-16 age range). We would also be able to provide better admins when the time comes for new ones. I mean, who would you rather have ranking above you with the ability to instantly revert your edits and or ban you: a 12 year-old or a 16 year-old? @Sir Pikmin It depends on whos more mature which is better a mature 12 year old or an Immature acts like 6 year old,16 year old?(Rhetoric Question) @Everyone I meant add a new rank ma-bob so it goes like this *Sprout Rank *Leaf Rank *Bud Rank *Flower Rank *Master Flower Rank *Captain Rank <-- Epic sig right? Now, why would I want to get rid of you admins? You are too amusing. Anyway, the age thing is pretty much maturity != age thing, and the fact that the less mature would not realize that. I've seen superiority complexes over more petty things. Also, I could probably might be lying when it went into effect and I claimed to fall under the optional clause. About the badges, its another way for people to get cocky. Basically it is my pessimism about human nature that is against these two ideas. --Yoshord 20:22, August 6, 2010 (UTC) @Pikness: Not really needed as we have the All Ranks one and the ranks signify the Pikmins' life cycle: first a Pikmin sprouts, than it is plucked at the leaf state, and so on. @Yoshord: So if it wasn't you that voted for that, than who did? Also "You are too amusing" I'm .. I'm not really sure on what to say about this. So I'll just say we value you as one of the few always competent editors here and hope for further edits from you. I'm kinda assuming that != is supposed to be a "not equal to" sign and I do agree with you on that fact. I was kinda hoping that you wouldn't realize that so I could win on that point, also it is a semi-proven fact by completely existing 100% not fake research that older people are more likely to be more mature than younger people than the other way around. "Also, I could probably might be lying when it went into effect and I claimed to fall under the optional clause." I'm not 100% sure on what it is and the optional clause that you are talking about, but I like how you make claims about what you may or may not have done or are doing and so I'm fine with that. "About the badges, its another way for people to get cocky." I agree with you on this, but I'm only agreeing openly because I'm sure that I won in my first paragraph. "Basically it is my pessimism about human nature that is against these two ideas." Well sure, there are some people that abuse the system for personal glories and bringing down other people, but most are good people who play by the rules. And those who break the rules will be punished accordingly on this wiki, we will keep order. I understand how you feel, with a lot of famous people (mostly in government it seems) that exploit other people and having this published all over the media it may seem like there are a lot of these corrupt people. But remember this: there are very few corruptible regular users on this wiki and only one corrupt admin: Me. But that's only because I rule with an iron fist covered with gold and encrusted with diamonds! But seriously now, these two ideas will have rigidly enforced rules we (admins) include with there usage to ensure no one abuses the system and corrupts it. You have my promise, and I don't take that lightly. @Everyone: If you are wondering, most of the current admins are completely mature and don't abuse anything on this wiki. The exception to that is Peanut, he slips out sometimes but he's mostly mature. The admins have to be anyway, they have to be able to deal with problems effectively and try to keep a figurative smile on their faces while doing it. But they also have to have a sense of humor and be able to mingle with the regular users. And to ensure that any future admins has all of these qualities how we choose admins will be completely re-revamped, but not just by current admins. The common-folk regular users will be able to work with me (I'm assuming I'll be the only admin doing the work) in choosing qualities they would like an admin to have in addition to the ones I provided. It shall take place over the course of the rest of the month we may have an actual Wikia admin join in with us to make it the most perfect system it can possibly be. If you would like to be a part of this shoot me an email. If you do not have an e-mail address get one, you can get a free one at Yahoo or Google. I'm sure there are more, but those are the best free ones you can make. I'm sorry if this puts even a slight hassle on you if you want to work on this with me, but I'll need to be able to talk with you one-on-one to keep certain aspects a secret to everyone else. We would do this together probably either on our forums if I can find a way to make it somehow password protected or off this wiki on a site where I know it can be password protected to ensure that this will be left not corrupted by "bad users" that might want to undermine it. Make your comments on this fast because I want to archive this page as it is getting too long. There is a TL;DR version below for the reading impaired TL;DR Version: I will be revamping how admins are promoted. Regular users will be allowed to help and are encouraged to do so. We may have a Wikia admin join us with this if one wants to once I make the forum page on Central. You need an e-mail to get started on this so I can share person-specific info. It will be either on the forums here or offsite. This page will be archived soon. Wait! what your saying is the reason Babies don't have nukes is people assume older people are Maturer? :O...K? Not to be insulting or anything, but can I get that with less stupid please? I mean, that is the least coherent sentence you have made since I met you. Don't know if that was an accident but can I get that a bit clearer please? : : :It was a joke -__- ::Ok then. It was kind not that good of a joke, but a joke none the less. Now on a completely unrelated note, I have to go hide my nuclear launch keys. My one year old cousin is coming! *Hears Explosion* I knew that will happen. If you'll excuse me I got to blame our Prez for this. A certain user has surpassed my editcount! I has to be non other than Sir Pikmin. Congrats! Sir Pikmin, I think we should have every Buildup Trilogy game be on the same system, so it will be wii, xbox360, Pc and PS3. I know, PS3 isn't probably anyone's favorite, but we need to expand the diversity of our joint series. About the editcount: haha... My favorite is Xbox 360 but PS3 and Wii trailing. I will ask Portal after this message. Oh, and did I mention I have all three of the seventh generation consoles too. I saw that you put PR on Xbox 360, and thought it should be all of the buildup trilogy. Then my PS3 looked at me... Lol.. It wanted my attention so I HAD to ask you. Just kidding.. Something like that. Sorry, I was gonna ask you if you had Xbox live and/or psnetwork accounts. Ill start with your Xbox Live then PSN. Im "Jellyman64". Just sent you the request. NIICE! You haz Halo 3!! Sorry, but I lovez that game. Wait Before we wage our edit count war, i'd like you to respond to my Xbox live request. I have a 360 old one, (Ya know, before they scrapped that one kind that has a hard drive but isn't an elite (black)). My PS3 is described as "Bulky".. Did u get my message? 20:19, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Ok, Um can you make the plot synopsis for PR? I would like to get ready to make PUD... Sir Pikmin, the second poll, the one about the age thing, well, it should be optional for all users to put their age. 01:23, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Magazine I would like premission to advertise Fallen Angel Games for Pikmin Redemption on the next issue of the Everything Pikmin Fanon magazine! The magazine's cover story is on Pikmin Redemption and it states that Fallen angel games made it. I gave it a 10/10 review, so I don't think it matters but I can show it to you before it goes up if you want. Hey, I have the story of the magazine. It really praises PR, so can I put it up now? 18:56, August 10, 2010 (UTC) K, 10 4 on that. What do u think? Was the magazine good? 19:32, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Haha, okay ill archive it. Adminship I agree, that's good reasoning. Meanwhile, will you go through the pages marked for deletion? Partners Sir Pikmin, I would like to request partnership with Spectrobes Fanon for Pikmin Pikmin Fanon, I have edited there for a while, made the logo/skin and used the Achievements system. From using the achievements, it looks like it won't bother with our ranks system, but that's not the point. Spectrobes Fanon is a fairly new wiki, and needs more users, so I ask if we should be partners. I am an admin and bureaucrat at that wiki. Also, you don't have to make a poll about it, It is just two IC's talking, user to user. Please respond if we could be partners or not, as all the users there came from Pikmin Fanon, so as I said, please respond, . Ahem...As peanut up there pointed out we are in need of users.Two Reasons and a joke reason. 1.We are starting out and Google has not done much.I reffered it and so,Also youtube videos of Spectrobes Fanon are hard to do. 2.Creativity levels are low,and users here are full of it.(I loved Electro-Wraith) Joke.All of us there are Sysop-Bureacrats,Except Volatile,Imagine a country like that,Armaggedon will break out 150 years before the end-of the world Ok, Great! Poll I think the poll decisions are done and done, so maybe we should set the changes voted by the users. I have a suggestion to help improve Pikmin fanon. We should have an Image Hall of Fame, where people can put four nominations that get voted on (Not in a poll) and which ever one gets featured at the Image Hall of Fame page. People can put only one nomination by their work, or others. :I like that suggestions. By the way, the redirecting of my user page is to get rid of the achievements box. I don't dislike the system, I'm just not really "into it" and it really clutters my user page. ::Instead of redirecting, how about on MediaWiki:Monaco.css or User:Volatile Dweevil/monaco.css; either one add body.ns-2.page-User_Volatile_Dweevil .article-sidebar {display:none;} body.ns-2.page-User_Volatile_Dweevil #profile-content-inner {marign-right:0;} ::Have fun. --Yoshord 18:53, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :::I misspelled "mar''gi''n". sorry. --Yoshord 20:13, August 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::It's ok, we all make mistakes sometimes. I fixed it in the MediaWiki, so everything should be fine. Thanks for telling me though, I missed that too. Badges So how long is this proposed badge test going to last? -- :30 Days. That should be just enough to test how it would work on this wiki. Um.. whats happening around here? I was caught up doing this and editing stuff on my wiki :Not much has happened. We've had the Achievements installed, as you've no doubt already known. And as we type I'm working on our sysop and bureaucrat policies, though they're not finished just yet. If you don't mind, I'll add your new friend userbox into my tower. : :mkay : Create an Article Please tell me how it looks, and please help me cling the createboxes to the left. Sorry I thought the extra set of Preset templates were a good thing for beginning users. I did keep the Enemy thing because it is very good placeholder. Wait.. Now I have an Idea. Sir Pikmin, i would like to make in-site hubs for Pikminfanon. It is a really good idea, then we can have way faster navigation. I also "technically" moved it in the beginning to Main Page. I was something else back then. But I didn't know, so I won't do it again. Also, a new suggestion by me was put on the Forums regarding Hubs. What's with the PO'd? Its okay! Im stoopid sometimes. :) It seems so. On another note, I am devising an entire new arsenal of Premium user boxes! Sorry, that sounds good. About PSE I do not know that user/IP that keeps changing stuff about PSE. Nope. Zeldapedia. I need help on the code of making the speech bubbles "say" something. Hmm. I'll check in on that. Custom Edit Buttons Adminship It seems I lack adminship powers here. --Gamefreak75 That's not good. :I would've assumed I would've gotten my powers around the same I made the account. --Gamefreak75 Checkup *Have you considered Greenpickle's bot and approve/disapprove of its use? It worked well on Pikipedia, as you can see. *Does Game have adminship yet? *What is your opinion on including Pikminia on de.pikminwiki.com? *Do you have any more ideas now we can do whatever we want with the wiki? "wasted coding" I thought this move was mostly so that you would not loose Monoco; so that Wikia could not remove Monoco and replace it with Oasis. Instead, you move here, where the net result is loss of Monoco and gain of Vector. Unless you still plan on adding Monoco, in which case forgive me, it seems as if your rallying cause for this transition has been nulled. --Yoshord 14:56, 21 September 2010 (EDT) :That was the spark for the move, we now have several reasons, that one being minor. But we wanted to save the actual skin, not the skin type. As you can see, the current style is very near to what it was on wikia, and probably better, without having to reconstruct the whole thing on an unfamiliar interface that styles very differently. Also, the title of this section doesn't fit very well, it was pretty much copy and paste (in fact, that's exactly what I did) with a few minor tweaks. In addition, we can now style the wiki however we want and have complete control over both the domain name and the files inside. If we wanted to, we could modify the MediaWiki engine to add, say, another Magic Word, or make it so ~~~~ and ~~~~~ display the user's local date instead of the whatever date and time it shows. We could even have custom cursors display when on the wiki. And that's just the coding benefits. Large cooperations like wikia can do whatever they want to any of the wikis at any time, and own all copyrights for the unquoted text on these wikis. I could go on and on, but I'll stop here. : Is that forum going to make our forums useless? I also would like to be an Admin still. -Peanut64 (Talk) So... what exactly are we going to do to the old Pikmin Fanon site? Okay, sounds good. Ok, sorry, didn't hear about it. Sidebar So I noticed that you removed the Myhome link from the Sidebar without a reason why on the edit summary. So I ask that you tell me why now. -Peanut64 (Talk) Forums Does adminship carry over to the forums in some form? I would like to moderate the General Discussion, when the forums are all set up. Accepted!!! Congrads SIr Pikmin and all other users! We're in NIWA now! http://www.bannerfriendly.com/images/animated_fireworks11.gif Forum Stuff Would admins count as part of the staff on the NIWA forums, or is that just 'crats and/or developers? And why on earth am I not an admin on the un-mod forums? Did I misread something somewhere? Hey Mr. Sir Pikmin Bot Could I create a new user account for a bot (such as "VolBot") that I could use to do the rest of the Help Pages with? Hi Go here. I am starting work on Pikmin: Ultimate Doom. Bear with me, I'll give you tasks for the game shortly. -Peanut64 (Talk) :Porple happened... He deleted them. For no apparent reason. Pikmin: Ultimate Doom Launch PUD is open to all edits! I would like your help with the Admin jobs you signed up for. PUD I see, so now we have a collaboration. I get more editing rights, It is my initial idea. You can tie it to PR. I have a lot planned out already. I changed the company to all of us, and if you have any more questions, ask me. I've noticed some things 1. The title of your box tower is inappropriate. Please change it. 2. You must be ages 13+ to register on that Fallen Angel Website 1. I really don't feel like changing that. Also it's not too bad, I've seen worse on this wiki before. If it was something worse that someone else had on their tower I'd make them change it, but it's not that bad and it's not used in a negative context. 2. I can't change that, if you really want on it just lie about your age. If you have a moral problem against that than fine, wait a few years until you're old enough. 3. Please sign your edit next time. Im not even sure who said that. :It was KirbyRider. Ok. I was wondering about that. Does this arguement mean I get a demerit? :( You mentioned something about it in the message. ~~Peanut64~~ Sprites Perhaps I could take your place as a sprites provider. I don't have any sprite-making programs, but I do have Microsoft Paint, and I was thinking I could edit existing sprites you made. Of course, that would mean I couldn't do anything whose shape you didn't do, and also that I couldn't do much shading, but we could still have new sprites. Where are all my Pikpik carrots? 09:14, 21 January 2011 (EST) Re:Nice Try So you deleted all of the canon pages why?